Descoberta
by Anamateia
Summary: Num dia normal, Tyson caminhava até seu novo emprego, até que descobre algo terrível, que não somente colocaria um fim na sua carreira, mas como no beyblade e sua vida ((ONE-SHOT, SPIN-OFF, LIGADO A FANFIC BEYBLADE - O RETORNO)).


**E AÍ, BELEZA?**

Estou aqui com uma one-shot, eu comentei com algumas amigas sobre o enredo, depois de muito tempo, eu finalmente resolvi fazê-la.

**AVISO: PARA QUEM NÃO LEU O RETORNO, E SE INTERESSA EM LER, OU ESTÁ LENDO E AINDA NÃO CHEGOU MUITO LONGE, SÓ AVISANDO, CONTEM SPOILLER!**

Mas é isso, centrada no personagem Tyson, mais um spin-off da fanfic Beyblade – O Retorno.  
Para quem não sabe o que é o termo "spin-off" é o seguinte, ele não interfere diretamente no enredo principal da história, serve apenas para explicar algum fato ou furo, ou também para contar alguma coisa não envolvido no enredo principal em questão.

Essa fanfic vai contar como Tyson descobriu que estava doente.

Acho que é somente isso para falar. Espero que curtam.

**Descobertas.**

Um pouco mais de um ano depois da luta contra os BEGA Bladers, os Bladebreakers se separaram querendo ou não, cada um foi cuidar da sua própria vida. Porque a luta contra a BEGA, foi muito exaustiva, tanto física como emocional.

Por isso não só Tyson, mas como todos os outros Bladebreakers resolveram "largar" o beyblade com o tempo.

Mas voltando ao campeão mundial, o mesmo estava andando, seu visual estava diferente do habitual. Usava uma roupa mais social, inclusive camisa e sapato, nada de tênis e camiseta de manga curta.

Estava caminhando pela cidade, indo em direção ao seu novo emprego. Com o fim da carreira no beyblade e seu "amadurecimento", só faltava um trabalho, algo que ocupasse a vida. Ao passar pelo parque ele vê algumas crianças lutando beyblade, na hora um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

– É valeu a pena. – diz Tyson num tom baixo, enquanto olhava a criançada, ele lembrada dos seus amigos. – Faz quase dois anos já, eu ainda me lembro daquela luta. – pensava consigo mesmo agora. – Todos nós demos duro, para que o beyblade fosse de todos. – dá uma olhada no relógio e sai da praça, tomando seu rumo novamente, porém a conversa entre as crianças o fez parar e prestar atenção nas crianças.

– Você não vai me derrotar. – grita um menino que usava um cachecol. – Dranzer, atacar! – fala para a beyblade cinza, mas na cabeça da criança aquela era a Dranzer. Porém o menino que estava lutando contra o gritador desanima.

– Ah, parei. Não quero ser o Brooklyn. – diz o outro menino desanimado.

– Mas a gente combinou que primeiro eu seria dos Bladebreakers e você da BEGA, depois a gente ia trocar. – fala o menino com o cachecol, tentando convencer o outro.

– Mas eu não quero ser o Brooklyn. – o outro menino estava bravo. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos brincar da luta Kai contra Tyson. É bem mais legal. – pega um boné qualquer.

– Você é um chorão mesmo. – dá risada do menino de boné. – Mas tudo bem, eu junto com a minha Dranzer vou te derrotar! – prepara a beyblade.

– Nem pensar, afinal, sou o campeão mundial. – veste o boné. – Eu e a Dragoon vamos colocar você no devido lugar. – falava como se fosse a Dragoon autêntica.

– Nossa. – Tyson sorriu, mas sentiu algo estranho. – A saudade bateu de jeito mesmo. – passa a mão em seu peito, mas sai em definitivo, deixando as crianças brincarem.

Não muito distante viu mais um grupo de jovens que estavam conversando, novamente chamou a atenção de Tyson para a conversa, quando viu que estavam falando da ALB.

– Vocês viram que o senhor Dickenson vai mudar de novo a fórmula do campeonato? – fala um dos garotos.

– Tanto faz, beyblade virou um fiasco mesmo. – diz o outro garoto com desprezo. – Vamos falar, beyblade ultimamente tá mais chato que duelo de tricotar. – ria depois do último comentário.

– Sinceramente, acho que os Bladebreakers destruíram o beyblade. Acho que se a BEGA tivesse ganhado, seriam bem mais emocionante. – os meninos continuaram no debate, porém Tyson se sentiu incomodado com aquilo e resolveu sair de perto.

– São só crianças, eles não sabem o que falem. – não demora muito e ele chega ao seu local de destino.

– É uma honra receber o campeão, Tyson Granger. – chega um homem de terno cumprimentando o jovem.

– Obrigado, pelas boas vindas. – Tyson sorri. – Então, por onde eu começo?

– Primeiro, vou te mostrar onde você vai ficar. – eles vão até um pequeno escritório, tinha uma mesa, um telefone, computador, armário de arquivos e uma cadeira confortável.

– Nossa. – diz Tyson, tentando parecer impressionado.

– Então campeão, essa é a sua sala, seu trabalho é simples. Assim que chegarem as pastas, vai catalogar por temas, entra em contato com logística e eles vem pegar. Simples não? – sorri, o futuro chefe de Tyson.

– Entendi. – olhando para o escritório, e aquilo não era uma ideia muito agradável, de renomado lutador de beyblade, para um empregado enfurnado num escritório.

– Ok, qualquer coisa, só me chamar.

– Obrigado. – agradece Tyson, logo em seguida o homem sai, deixando Tyson sozinho. – E pelo jeito é esse meu futuro. – pensava desanimado consigo mesmo, meio frustrado. Porém passado alguns minutos, sente novamente uma dor estranha no peito. – Que coisa... que sensação ruim. – passa a mão no peito, como se aquilo fosse passar sua dor. Mal ele sabia que a _sensação ruim _era física.

– Oi. – um jovem de mais ou menos 15 anos, entra devagar na sala. – Você é Tyson Granger, o campeão mundial? – pergunta meio tímido.

– Sou sim. – fez uma feição estranha, mas não por causa da empolgação, meio que assustadora, do rapaz e sim devido ao incomodo que sentia no peito.

– Cara, eu sou seu fã! – grita empolgado. – Eu nem acredito que o _grande_ Tyson está trabalho na mesma empresa que eu. – começou a ficar eufórico. – Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Seu lugar é no beyblade! Tem muito ainda que lutar cara! – meio que revoltado.

– Eu dei um tempo no Beyblade, tinha muita coisa pra fazer. – fala Tyson um pouco incomodado, mas parece que a sensação ruim estava passando.

– Cara, você não sabe o quanto o beyblade está decaindo, depois que vocês saíram. – diz num tom, como se quisesse alertar o campeão.

– Como assim? Eu ouvi alguns meninos falarem mal do beyblade, mas acredito que as coisas não estejam tão feias assim.

– As lutas estão bem fracas, como se o lutador apenas estivesse lá para marcar presença, não tem mais aquela entrega, o sangue pelo beyblade. – diz o jovem fã, num tom sério. – Uns dizem que se a BEGA tivesse vencido, o beyblade não seria a piada que está sendo. – o garoto olha Tyson nos olhos. – Eu sei que devo estar sendo chato, mas vocês precisavam voltar.

– Eu sinto muito, mas... – Tyson tenta explicar, mas o jovem o interrompe, fazendo um sinal com as mãos para que Tyson parasse de falar.

– Você não tem ideia, depois que vocês saíram olha o que o beyblade virou. – dá um jornal para Tyson. – Eu fico irritado com o que está acontecendo, depois de todo o sacrifício que você e sua equipe fizeram. – Tyson lê o jornal e na hora faz uma feição zangada.

– O que significa isso? – foi a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça de Tyson, quando ele leu: "O campeonato de beyblade vira piada." No jornal constava a notícia sobre a influência de alguns países para determinar o campeão, influenciando diretamente em resultados de batalhas. Não dando chances para lutadores desconhecidos. Falava também sobre a ALB, e o quanto tinha perdido espaço no beyblade ao longo dos anos, tanto que estavam pensando em reformular totalmente o campeonato, para ver se atraía novamente os lutadores de beyblade. – Isso... não pode ser verdade.

– Infelizmente é, por isso eu imploro. Reúna os Bladebreakers e voltem para o campeonato. – fala o garoto, quase que implorando.

– Depois de tudo que fizemos... – Tyson estava zangado, até ignorando o pedido do rapaz ao seu lado. – ... tudo que sacrificamos, por causa do beyblade. – amassa o jornal. – Eu... – começa a ficar nervoso.

– O que vai fazer? – pergunta o jovem.

– Acho que sei o que fazer... – Tyson diz decidido. – Eu não posso ficar sentado e ver o beyblade acabar.

– Esse é o Tyson que eu conheço! – diz o jovem alegre.

– Obrigado, por me abrir os olhos. – Tyson sorri e se levanta. –Droga... – coloca a mão no peito, pois a dor que sentia era muito forte.

– Tyson, você está legal? – preocupado.

– É uma dor... eu... – Tyson novamente grita de dor, mas dessa vez ele cai no chão.

– Tyson! – se aproxima do campeão.

– O que está acontecendo? – Tyson sentia uma dor muito aguda, e isso estava o assustando.

– Preciso de ajuda aqui! – grita o jovem, que amparava o Tyson. – Alguém por favor, ligue para uma ambulância! – seu tom era desesperador. Tyson olhava a sua volta, a dor estava o consumindo, a última coisa que ouviu foi o jovem gritando por ajuda, até perder a consciência.

Mais tarde, depois que Tyson foi levado ao hospital, ele finalmente recobra a consciência. Exames de emergência foram feitos, desde exame de sangue, até eletrocardiograma. Não demorou muito, o resultado saiu na mesma hora, porém os resultados não seriam bem o que Tyson estava esperando.

– Então Tyson, eu preciso conversar seriamente com você, mas antes gostaria que avisássemos alguém? – diz o médico.

– Não, eu não quero que ninguém saiba. – negou o jovem.

– Certo, então infelizmente tenho péssimas notícias, porém saiba que não iremos desistir, encontraremos um jeito, para que você possa viver plenamente... – enquanto o médico falava, Tyson foi balançando a cabeça negativamente, até que decide por interrompê-lo.

– Pode ir direto ao ponto? – fala impaciante. – Sem rodeios e sem enganações.

– Tyson, você tem uma doença rara no coração e infelizmente já está num estágio muito avançado. – o médico foi direto, porém tentou usar um tom mais delicado o possível.

– Tem cura? – Tyson tentava esconder o pânico que sentia, naquele momento.

– Tem tratamento. – diz num tom meio que desanimador. – Porém no seu caso, o ideal seria um transplante de coração.

– Transplante? Peraí, mas que tipo de doença eu tenho que preciso de um transplante? – suas mãos tremiam, enquanto tentava acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

– É como se seu coração fosse desligando aos poucos. A dor que você sente é quando ele "liga" novamente. – vendo a feição de espanto no garoto. – Porém, conseguir um coração não é fácil, principalmente em suas condições, mas com o tratamento, você teria um aumento de expectativa de vida.

– Como assim?

– Quatro meses, seis no máximo. – o médico falava sério.

– E com o transplante? – pergunta Tyson, temendo a resposta.

– Um ano, no máximo. Tyson, eu vou ser sincero, as chances de você conseguir um transplante são baixas. – diz o médico num tom sereno. – Com o tratamento, aliviará suas dores.

– Entendo. – agora tentava segurar as lágrimas. – Posso ir embora?

– Infelizmente não, eu pedi para que preparassem um leito para você. Prefiro que fique uns dias em observação. – O médico olhava para Tyson, que estava com o olhar perdido. – Se quiser avisar alguém, poderá usar o telefone da recepção. Até para virem visitá-lo, durante esses dias. – o doutor respira fundo. – Infelizmente não posso liberá-lo, até ver como você irá responder a esse tratamento.

– Certo. – diz Tyson triste. – Posso ligar para minha família agora? – o médico assente positivamente. Logo em seguida, Tyson sai do consultório e vai até a recepção, pega o telefone, começa a discar, porém acaba colocando o fone novamente no ganho.

– Está tudo bem? – pergunta uma enfermeira.

– Sim. – diz Tyson. Ele fica olhando para o telefone, depois para a porta de saída. Após um tempo, Tyson sai do hospital. Vai andando pelas ruas e vai até o lago onde ele lutou contra o Carlos, dos Bladesharks, e conheceu Kai, logo depois o Max. – De quatro a seis meses... – tentava conter as lágrimas. – Porque isso aconteceu comigo? Por quê? – começou a ficar realmente triste. – Meus amigos, minha vida... vovô. – a imagem do seu avô veio a cabeça. – O que eu faço? Isso não é justo. – resmungava consigo mesmo.

Várias perguntas rondavam sua cabeça, ele não entedia como poderia ter uma doença tão _traiçoeira_, sendo que por toda sua vida sempre se sentiu bem, principalmente por ser um blader, achou que nunca iria acontecer esse tipo de coisa com ele.

Pensamento começaram a rondar sua mente, sobre os amigos, se conseguiria vê-los de novo, será que conseguiria fazer com que Dragoon lutasse uma última vez. Toda sua vida passou pelos olhos, os campeonatos, as brigas, as risadas, as lágrimas, os Bladebreakers.

Mais tarde resolve ir para casa, até para contar ao seu avô sobre a doença, até para irem se preparando para o pior. No meio do caminho ele compra um jornal, o mesmo que ele leu de manhã, que continha a manchete sobre o campeonato. Chegando em casa.

– Tyson, meu garoto, como foi seu primeiro dia? – pergunta o vovô empolgado.

– Não deu certo. – diz triste. – Eu vou deitar, estou cansado.

– Oh Tyson, sinto muito, mas você conseguirá algo melhor. Qualquer coisa, sempre haverá o beyblade. – o vovô sorria para o neto, porém Tyson apenas abriu um leve sorri.

– Obrigado vovô! – sai do local, mas antes dá um abraço no velho.

– Tyson, o que houve? – estranhou o afeto do jovem.

– Nada, só quero dizer que te amo. – ainda abraçado.

– Eu também te amo, meu neto! – o abraçou. – Agora vai descançar, farei alguma coisa para você comer.

– Obrigado vovô, por tudo. – vai para o quarto. Chegando no cômodo, ele fecha a porta. Não teve coragem de contar para o velho, não agora, ele tinha medo de que o vovô ficasse preocupado, ou algo pior.

A noite veio, Tyson não pregou o olho, ficou acordado, sentado na cama, pesando. Eram mais de quatro da madrugada, Tyson continuava chorando, até reler novamente a manchete do jornal. Ficava pensando que já bastava sua doença, agora o beyblade estava afundando e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar aquilo.

Logo em seguida foi ao seu guarda roupa, de lá tira uma caixa grande, onde haviam seus pertences, quando ainda lutava beyblade.

– Em pensar que eu nunca mais teria uma chance de ver vocês. – resmungava Tyson, enquanto olhava a foto dos amigos. – Queria só mais uma chance, uma luta com todos vocês ao meu lado. Logo em seguida pega a Dragoon e fica olhando para a beyblade. – Sinto muito, Dragoon, não quero que você fique esquecida... – uma lágrima caiu. – ... depois que eu me for. – guarda a beyblade e continuava olhando os badulaques que tinha, que o recordava da infância, da sua família e principalmente dos Bladebreakers.

Ficou em seu canto, olhando tudo, tanto que amanheceu e ele nem havia notado, sua fome destruidora, que sempre tinha em praticamente todas as manhãs, não teve aquele dia. Nem mesmo o aroma de comida, provavelmente vovô já havia acordado e feito o café da manhã, o distraia. Ele estava totalmente desligado do mundo exterior, a única coisa que o fez "acordar", foi umas batidas na porta.

– Tyson, está tudo bem? – pergunta o vovô.

– Sim... – reponde Tyson num tom que o próprio velhinho desconhecida.

**CONTINUA...**

Então, sabe onde continua? Lá no Beyblade - O Retorno, o final dessa one-shot é o começo da minha fanfic favorita.

Eu sei que muitos devem achar que deveria ser mais emblemático, mas eu achei bom, gostei mesmo dessa one-shot.

Acho que essa one-shot explicou uma parte importante da história, eu sei que tem mais algumas perguntas a serem respondidas como: "Como e porque Tyson se curou?", mas isso será respondido na própria fic.

Mas é isso, espero que tenham curtido a fic, mandem review se quiserem e se puderem. Adicione a história aos seus favoritos, aos anônimos façam seu loggin no fanfiction para acompanhar mais fanfics de vários autores. Leiam a fanfic "Beyblade - O Retorno", claro que também tem mais três one-shots ligado a ela, que seriam: "Quando tudo começou", "O quando, o onde e o porquê?" e "A história de Carter".

Beijos a todos e até mais!

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros, tentei tirar todos.


End file.
